


A Matter of Chemistry

by justalittletoogay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, its cuute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittletoogay/pseuds/justalittletoogay
Summary: Dan and Phil review for chemistry together. Perhaps there's chemistry between them?





	A Matter of Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted dnp fic! I love the bois. There is another version of this fic btw!

It was a bustling winter in Phil’s high school. His too-thin scarf slipped below his chin, the icy breaths flowing from between his lips visible in front of him. He reached the glass doors of the school library, pushing them open with a gloved hand. He stepped inside, the warm library welcome to his frozen limbs. He walked inside, giving a warm smile to the librarian. He walked towards his usual table, sliding down into the foldable black chairs with a loud groan. He blinked one eye open and peered at the boy two seats away. His wavy dark brown hair flopped in his eyes as he read. His lips were pink and his cheeks were slightly flushed from the warmth in the library. Phil watched the boy stick the tip of his tongue in between thin lips, squinting at what appeared to be a chemistry textbook. He sympathised. Chem was very boring. 

“Chem sucks, huh?” he said with a friendly glance.

“Not really. Chemistry is actually very interesting, it’s just the shitty teacher that makes it dreadful.” The boy had a slightly posh accent, but he certainly didn’t dress rich. Interesting indeed.

“Too true. Ms. H and her beloved powerpoints.” He grinned.

“I know! It’s like, how many more times can I hear about ‘Believing in myself’ and how ‘Haters are gonna hate yo’?” He rolled his eyes, even as a lopsided smile played on his lips. 

Phil laughed, this guy was funny. And attractive, very attractive.

“What’s your name?” he asked, his eyes still alight with laughter.

“Um, Dan. Daniel. Daniel Howell.” He rambled.

“Okay Dan, Daniel, Daniel Howell. I’m Phil Lester.” He said with smirk.

Dan flushed a little, the tip of his nose growing a little more rosy. 

Suddenly Phil found himself a solid excuse not to study.

“So, what chem unit are you on….”

 

~

 

Phil didn’t need to go to the library. In fact, he had all his homework and his extra credit work done. But perhaps, there were other reasons for him subjecting himself to the harsh winds of December. As he padded towards the library again, he saw a familiar face sliding next to him.    
“Phil!” Dan exclaimed.

“Hey Dan! How are you?” Phil asked. He held himself back from blurting out everything spinning through his mind, which was a lot of thoughts of Dan and his floppy brown hair.

“I’m okay. Just a bit tired.” Phil nodded understandingly, the teachers were being particularly harsh this year for mid-term prep. 

“Ugh, I know. I’m struggling really bad in like, all my classes.” Maybe Phil was lying. Maybe he actually had really good grades, but wanted an excuse to be with Dan, whom he knew also had good grades. Maybe.

“Oh god, it’s such a pain to review everything. All my friends are, like, drunkards who couldn’t care less about school,” He rolled his eyes.”But I actually want to get somewhere in life. Would you want to do some, like, reviewing, together?” Dan asked, fidgety, as he looked at Phil nervously.

“Sure.” Phil said

“Cool.” Dan shrugged.

Phil gave a casual smile, but internally? He was  _ beaming _ . 

 

~

“...And so this is how you simplify this right?” Dan asked, snapping Phil out of his cuteness-induced daze. 

“Um, yeah i think so.” Phil said distractedly.

“You aren’t listening!” Dan accused, but with a badly hidden smile.

 

_ Cute. Cute, cute, cute. _

 

“Sorry! I am now, I swear.” he looked Dan in his brown eyes, holding back the urge to sweep Dan’s unruly curls out of his face. 

“It’s fine. Now, let's review this part.” Dan pointed at a long equation Phil had already solved and reviewed a week ago. 

“Oh yeah, I think I know this.” 

 

They went on reviewing the math textbook until Dan leaned next to Phil, his left palm pressed into Phil’s thigh. Dan was animatedly talking, unaware of Phil tensing up with the sudden contact. Dan moved a little back, his left hand scribbling intensely. His curls brushed Phil’s face. 

_ ‘They’re so soft.’ _

Phil blushed red as the coconut shampoo smell wafted into his nose. 

Dan moved away, removing his hand and looked at Phil with an accomplished grin. 

His face morphed into a confused expression. “Phil?” he asked with a concerned smile.

 

_ Oh god. I like him. _

Phil buried his face in his hands.

 

~

 

It had been 4 months since Dan and Phil started ‘reviewing’ together. It was strange that they kept meeting, since exam season was long over, but both parties clearly had other intentions for meeting every day in the library. Well as clear as it can be when both of them were desperately clutching on to the notion that they were ‘just friends’. Dan had slowly stopped meeting with his other ‘friends’, who according to Phil were, “Using him for sex, money and entertainment.”. Phil was still ‘a bit’ hopelessly in love, but Dan...well.

 

“Phil!” Dan crashed into him from behind. The two boys fell to the ground with a soft  _ thump _ as the papers Phil held flew around the empty hallway. Dan giggled as Phil rolled his eyes with a small smile. “My papers!” He moaned. “Oh and, hello to you too Daniel.” He smirked at the faux-affronted expression Dan wore. He turned to collect as his papers, obscuring the pale pink tingle travelling over his body. He got up, lending a hand to Dan after stuffing the papers into his bag. Dan grabbed his hand and the two set out for the library. 

 

The weather was lovely, a rare sunny day amongst the April showers. The trees were brilliant green and the sunlight filtering through the leaves was golden yellow. They walked together, hands almost touching, but not quite. Phil hummed a song that was quiet and melodical, his deep voice thrumming with the notes. Dan tilted his head slightly at him, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. The yellow glow warmed Phil’s normally cold, white skin, illuminating him. His tri-coloured eyes seemed to sparkle just a little, and there was something in the way he looked at the blooming flowers on the trees like they were angels. Something in Dan stirred, like an awakening deep inside him. There was this  _ ache  _ in the pit of his stomach, a longing. He felt his face heat up as Phil turned to him and quickly looked away. 

 

_ ‘What is happening to me?’  _ he wondered.

 

Little did he know he looked just as beautiful.

 

~

 

“It’s the last day of hell!” Dan shouted down the hallway. A teacher walking past smacked him with a rolled up newspaper. “Sorry Ms. H!” He said sheepishly.

Ms. H walked away with a fond smile, sending a wink to Phil who was behind Dan. 

Phil guffawed, doubling over at the Dan’s priceless look of embarrassment. “Hey!” Dan complained. “Sorry, sorry!” He giggled, as Dan pummeled his side with half-hearted punches. They smiled at each other, straightening up.    
  


“Shall we?” Phil said comically, offering his arm to Dan. He latched on and they pranced out the door, almost tripping over their untied laces and lanky legs. They reached a nearby park, and pulled out their blazers to sit on. “My mom will kill me for this. Dirt stains are nasty.” Phil whined. 

 

Dan whacked his arm. Phil plopped down next to him. “What did you get for your Chemistry final?” He asked Dan. The boy in question mussed up his already wild hair and replied,”A-”.

“Damn. Good job, i got an A as well.” Dan hummed, lying back on the grass and closing his eyes. 

 

Phil just looked for a second, at the sight that was Daniel Howell. He laid down next to the brown eyed boy, their hair tangling with the others. “Phil?” Dan asked quietly.

“Yeah?” he replied. “You’re my best friend y’know?” He said. And where there was supposed to be warmth and elation, there was disappointment. “You’re mine too.” Phil said softly. 

 

Dan turned on his side, staring directly at those eyes, and looked. And suddenly everything seemed so fuzzy and warm, he couldn’t do anything but stay latched onto his gaze. 

  
Slowly they leaned into each other, soft lips meeting soft lips. A sweet candy taste and a taste of citrus. The air they shared tingled with something much more than air. All the tension and thoughts and stress seeped into the escaping breaths. It was short, and simple but somehow it was everything they needed. Eyes open and hands meet and the silence is the best song they’ve ever sung. 

Two shy smiles paint themselves on two boys.

 

“Hi dan.”

“Hi phil.”

 

And nothing else needed to be said.

 

~

_ Bonus Scene _

“You did what?” He asked incredulously.

They were sitting in their college dorm room. The walls were covered in band posters, sappy couple pictures and various random tidbits. They sat on the white rug in the center of it all. 

“I didn’t know how else to prod you into hanging out with me!” Phil defended.

“So you lied about being a bad student?” Dan grinned.

Phil tried to look chill, which failed miserably when his whole face burned red.

“Oh my god. This is amazing!” Dan laughed.

“I also had a weird obsession with your hair.” He confessed.

“Oh, I know that, you still do.” Dan said. Phil looked up from his hands, confused.

“You love my shampoo. And how soft it is. It’s cute. Little Philly loves my hair, doesn’t he?” Dan cooed.

“Daaaaaaaannnn.” He groaned.

“Phhhiiiiilllll.” Dan mimicked.

 

“Remind me why I like you again?” Phil wondered out loud.

“True question of life. I don't know to this day.” Dan sighed as he crawled across the rug into Phil’s arms. They sat there quietly, feeling each other’s embrace. 

 

“I love you, dork.” Dan mumbled.

“I know.” Phil replied.

Dan pinched his arm.

“Ow!” He rubbed the tender area.

Dan gave a satisfied, lopsided smile. Phil softened, burying his face in Dan’s coconut waves.

“I love you too.” he whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you liked it! I appreciate and respond to all comments<3
> 
> i take requests! Stay safe <3


End file.
